


Will you take my hand?

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 97z are best friends, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, actor! seungwoo, fashion designer! byungchan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Kalau dengan dicintai bisa membuat Byungchan merasa begitu berharga, maka menjadi semudah itu juga tidak dicintai membuat dirinya merasa tidak berharga.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend you to listen to kassy - take my hand! i love this song sfm, and its lyrics suit byungchan's pov in this story. it's going to be 11,8k words, i never wrote this long..... i tell you it's a drama.

Byungchan, seumur hidupnya, punya hidup yang terbilang mudah. Semuanya ia dapatkan dengan terlampau mudah. Terlahir cerdas, pendidikan yang tidak main-main, koneksi luas, karir cemerlang. Orang lain bilang, dirinya dan apa yang ia miliki itu _bersinar_. Byungchan bukannya tidak menyadari, hanya ada kalanya orang lain melihat sesuatu dari sisi gemerlapnya saja.

Karena tentu ada saatnya ketika Byungchan pikir semuanya jadi tidak berarti.

_Ketika dirinya dihadapkan dengan hal seklise cinta._

Seumur hidupnya, hanya ada satu laki-laki yang Byungchan cintai. Yang dikenalkan padanya semenjak dirinya belum kenal cinta sama sekali, sebagai calon _pendamping hidup._

Ketika cinta akhirnya tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, maka wajar jika Byungchan merasa beruntung—karena calon pendamping hidupnya adalah seseorang yang ia cintai. Terlebih orang lain yang ada disekitarnya. Semua bilang dirinya sungguh beruntung, semua iri dengan hidupnya.

Kalau dengan dicintai bisa membuat Byungchan merasa begitu berharga, maka menjadi semudah itu juga tidak dicintai membuat dirinya merasa _tidak berharga._

Janji sudah selesai _diikrarkan._

Dengan begitu, artinya Byungchan akan menghabiskan hidupnya dengan merasa tidak berharga. _Karena ia tidak dicintai sebagaimana ia mencintai sosok yang sudah mengikat janji dengannya._

_Lalu, atas dasar apa mereka mengikat janji?_

Bahkan, Byungchan pun tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berakhir mengikat janji yang semestinya _sakral_. Padahal, bisa saja ia menolak di detik-detik terakhir. Tetapi, dengan segala egoisnya ia memilih hidup dengan tidak berharga hanya demi mencintai.

_“Saya, Choi Byungchan, memilihmu, Han Seungwoo, untuk menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia di kala suka maupun duka, di waktu sehat maupun sakit. Saya akan selalu mencintai dan menghormatimu sepanjang hidup, sampai maut memisahkan kita.”_

*

Semudah itu Seungwoo membuat Byungchan jatuh cinta.

Diawali dengan pertemuan kedua pihak keluarga, lalu berkali-kali setelahnya pertemuan hanya ada diantara mereka berdua. Byungchan awalnya hanya sekedar tertarik, lalu tanpa disadari ternyata ia sudah jatuh terlampau banyak ke dalam pesona yang lebih tua.

_Byungchan jatuh cinta pada Seungwoo._

Mulai dari cara laki-laki itu tersenyum, hadiah-hadiah kecil yang ditujukan padanya, juga dengan bagaimana ciuman pertama Byungchan berakhir di bibir yang lebih tua di hari pernikahan mereka.

Semua akan sempurna kalau saja laki-laki itu _juga_ mencintainya. Tetapi Seungwoo, dengan segala kesempurnaannya, tidak punya sekedar cinta untuk diberikan.

“Semua ada di tangan kamu, Byungchan. Aku sama sekali nggak punya alasan untuk nolak perjodohan kita.” Ujar Seungwoo, waktu pernikahan mereka sudah menghitung bulan. “Kamu sempurna.”

Laki-laki di hadapannya masih tetap Han Seungwoo yang sama, yang penuh dengan tata krama, dengan buket mawar merah di setiap pertemuan mereka.

“Pernikahan ini pasti menguntungkan.”

Seungwoo mengatakannya dengan terlampau mudah, di antara senyuman yang memang selalu ada disana. Byungchan hanya membalas dalam topeng berbentuk senyum, mati-matian menutupi fakta bahwa yang Seungwoo ucapkan itu menciptakan _linu_ , karena menghujam tepat di jantung.

_Seungwoo tidak jatuh cinta._

Kadang Byungchan berharap kalau Seungwoo yang dalam keseharian mahir dalam bersandiwara lebih memilih untuk berdusta demi menjaga perasaannya. Mungkin, yang dilihat Seungwoo Byungchan itu sosok yang mudah diajak untuk bekerjasama—sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa _mungkin_ Choi Byungchan itu gampang jatuh cinta. Yang pada akhirnya membuat Byungchan tanpa disadari menjadi sosok yang Seungwoo inginkan—yang bisa diajak bekerjasama.

Jadi, pada akhirnya Byungchan lah yang memutuskan untuk berdusta.

“Pasti menguntungkan.” Jawab Byungchan, dengan senyum paling profesional yang bisa ia berikan, supaya Seungwoo tidak curiga.

Ketika Seungwoo pergi, semuanya langsung menjadi hampa. Bahkan, sebotol anggur yang berakhir di dalam gelas kaca yang ia genggam tidak mampu membuat sesak yang tercipta menghilang.

Tidak, Byungchan tidak menangis sama sekali. Karena malam itu Byungchan merasa jadi yang terbodoh di dunia. Terlebih, menangisi kebodohan yang disengaja akan membuat dirinya jadi semakin menyedihkan.

*

Byungchan sempat berpikir bahwa pernikahannya dengan Seungwoo akan jadi kaku karena mereka berdua tidak saling mencintai. Namun, kenyataannya pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan cukup normal. Mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama, sama-sama tahu kesibukan masing-masing, bahkan mereka masih sering sarapan bersama—terkadang Seungwoo yang berinisiatif membuat sarapan kalau Byungchan bangun kesiangan.

_Normal, tetapi tidak ada cinta sama sekali._

Meskipun kelihatannya dingin, Byungchan sebenarnya cukup haus akan kasih sayang. _Tetapi, di waktu bersamaan ia tidak mungkin mengemis cinta._

Benar yang Seungwoo bilang soal pernikahan mereka yang _menguntungkan_. Karena setelah pernikahan mereka, Seungwoo benar-benar bebas dari rumor tentang hubungannya dengan beberapa aktris yang pernah jadi lawan mainnya di layar kaca. Lagi-lagi benar yang Seungwoo katakan, karena publik sendiri lah yang mengatakan bahwa Byungchan terlalu sempurna untuk _diduakan_ atau untuk jadi yang _kedua._ Meskipun Byungchan juga tidak yakin seratus persen dengan kenyataannya.

_Lalu, apa untungnya untuk Byungchan?_

Tentu saja bersuami aktor yang cukup diperhitungkan punya keuntungan besar untuk Byungchan yang merupakan pendatang baru dibidangnya, _fashion design_. Meskipun belum bisa dibilang stabil, tetapi karir Byungchan cukup menjanjikan, mengingat respon positif yang diberikan publik terhadap _brand_ miliknya sejak partisipasinya pertama kali di _Fashion Week_ dua tahun lalu.

Belum lagi, Seungwoo yang selalu antusias terhadap karya-karya Byungchan sampai dengan saat ini. Suaminya itu hampir selalu memakai rancangannya yang baru dirilis ke acara _premiere_ film, juga penghargaaan akhir tahun, atau dengan kata lain Byungchan mendapat promosi secara cuma-cuma dari Seungwoo.

Bersama Seungwoo, Byungchan sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan rumah tangga yang sempurna. Karena lambat laun pasti akan ada cacatnya. Mau bagaimana juga, Byungchan sadar kalau pernikahan ini hanya sekedar formalitas saja. Yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanya sebatas mencegah agar cacat itu tidak nampak di mata orang lain.

Cacat itu pada akhirnya nampak akibat dirinya yang terlampau _peka_ dengan apapun mengenai suaminya. Semua berawal dari Seungwoo yang pulang larut dengan _kesadaran minim_. Yang tentu saja dengan spontanitas akan mengundang tanya di benaknya, tentang dengan siapa Seungwoo pulang ketika terlampau larut, bersama siapa saja Seungwoo sebelumnya, lalu berujung dengan tanya akan aroma parfum asing yang masuk ke penciuman Byungchan setiap kali suaminya itu pulang dalam keadaan _tidak sepenuhnya sadar._

Malam ini adalah kesekian kalinya hal yang jadi _kerisauan_ Byungchan terulang. Laki-laki yang Byungchan simpulkan adalah supir panggilan tersebut langsung pergi setelah mengantar Seungwoo. Kini hanya ada dirinya berdua dengan Seungwoo, dengan keadaan yang lebih tua setengah sadar—lengan kanan laki-laki tersebut mengalung erat di pundaknya.

Byungchan menyadarinya, bagaimana di antara aroma parfum yang biasa dipakai suaminya juga alkohol yang tercium, ada aroma parfum lain—menempel kuat di kemeja yang Seungwoo pakai. Membuat Byungchan bertanya-tanya tentang _apa yang suaminya itu lakukan di luar sana._

Bobot Seungwoo memang cukup berat dibanding kelihatannya, sehingga Byungchan cukup bersusah payah membawa yang lebih tua masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Byungchan sendiri belum cukup lancang untuk mengganti pakaian Seungwoo, jadi dirinya hanya membuka dua kancing paling atas kemeja dan melepas kaus kaki yang Seungwoo pakai, supaya laki-laki itu merasa sedikit lebih nyaman.

Mungkin karena merasa sedikit lelah, jadi Byungchan menyempatkan diri berbaring di sebelah Seungwoo, sambil memandangi wajah suaminya yang langsung tertidur pulas. Byungchan tidak mengerti, tahu-tahu saja jemarinya bergerak sendiri, mencoba menggapai wajah terlelap yang sedang ia pandangi.

Byungchan menghentikan jemarinya yang kini hanya berjarak se- _inchi_. _Tetap saja tidak bisa ia gapai._ Karena meskipun kenyataannya Seungwoo berada sedekat ini, Byungchan merasakan _jarak_ yang tidak bisa ia kikis seorang diri.

Di waktu tertentu, Byungchan kadang berpikir, apa yang akan Seungwoo lakukan jika ia meminta laki-laki itu _menggenggam_ tangannya?

Tawa _mengejek_ yang tanpa disadari keluar dari bibirnya membuat Byungchan sadar akan kenyataan. Tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan selama ini. _Apakah hanya sekedar untuk menjadi terbiasa dengan jarak tanpa berharap lebih?_

Byungchan masih tidak sanggup memikirkan jawabannya—bahwa kemungkinan jawaban-jawaban tersebut akan melukainya. Hanya saja, paling tidak ada satu hal yang membuat Byungchan _lebih mudah_ untuk bertahan. Logam mungil yang jadi janji sehidup-semati mereka masih ada _disana_. Dengan begitu, Byungchan tidak keberatan.

Byungchan memutuskan bermalam di ruang kerjanya saja malam ini. Karena mana mungkin Byungchan tahan dengan aroma asing yang membuat kepalanya pening. Selimut sudah ia dekatkan ke tubuh Seungwoo, sehingga akan lebih mudah kalau-kalau laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja kedinginan. Selanjutnya, Byungchan hanya perlu mematikan lampu sebelum keluar dari dalam kamar.

Ruang kerja adalah ruangan terbaik yang Byungchan punya. Yang selama ini jadi saksi dari setiap air mata tidak terbendung juga tawa merendahkan yang ia tujukan kepada dirinya sendiri yang memilih untuk hidup dengan menyedihkan. Di lain waktu, ruang ini akan jadi pendengar setia Byungchan yang sedang bercerita tentang hidupnya kepada sahabatnya.

Terhitung sudah panggilan ketiga, tetapi seseorang yang dinantikan tidak juga menjawab panggilan. _Mungkin dua atau tiga kali lagi_ , Byungchan pikir. Mengingat perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh membuat Byungchan yakin kalau di tempat orang tersebut sudah bukan lagi waktunya istirahat, terlebih ini sudah hari Minggu.

Byungchan benar dengan prediksinya, karena panggilannya diangkat di kali kelima tepat di dering pertama.

_“Gue yakin disana udah lewat tengah malem. Sori baru megang HP.”_

Byungchan tertawa, entah kenapa suara ketus di seberang sana terdengar sangat menyenangkan. “Gue belum ngantuk sama sekali, Se.”

_“Lagi?”_

Tawanya terhenti, begitu juga dengan suara Hanse. Berkali-kali Byungchan mencoba menjawab, namun suaranya selalu _hilang_ —digantikan dengan nafas yang semakin berat serta hidung yang menghangat.

_“Lo cuma bisa diem, padahal lo tau suami lo selingkuh.”_

“Nggak selingkuh, Hanse. Lagian gimana gue bisa bilang dia selingkuh, sedangkan dia nggak pernah cinta sama gue.”

_“Yang paling tau masalahnya lo sendiri, Byungchan. Gue cuma nyimpulin dari apa yang lo ceritain selama ini.”_

Byungchan menghela nafasnya, _tentu saja yang Hanse bilang tidak sepenuhnya salah._ Hanya saja Byungchan terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui. Mungkin Hanse sudah mulai muak mendengarkannya.

_“Di kondisi sekarang, mungkin saran dari gue nggak bakal jauh-jauh dari 'lebih baik lo jadi duda'—”_

“Gimana.. kalau gue bilang ini yang gue mau? Sekalipun dikasih pilihan, gue cintanya tetep sama Seungwoo. Udah sejauh ini, gue mau pertahanin ini, Se.”

_“Sori kalau gue ngomongnya asal. Tapi dua tahun ini, semenjak lo nikah sama Seungwoo, lo bukan jadi diri sendiri. Kita udah kenal hampir seumur hidup, ini nggak bagus buat lo, Byungchan.”_

Ada kala dimana Byungchan merasa titel _'sahabat sejak dalam kandungan'_ diantara mereka berdua bukan hanya sekedar lelucon. Hanse benar-benar tahu dirinya luar dalam. Lihat, bagaimana laki-laki yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya itu jadi satu-satunya orang berani mengatakan kalau ada yang _salah_ pada pilihan hidupnya.

“ _Thanks_ , udah khawatirin gue selama ini. Untuk sekarang, gue masih baik-baik aja. _Sorry, I should have done better—_ ” Byungchan menghentikan ucapannya dengan sedikit kekehan, sama sekali tidak mau terdengar lebih menyedihkan dari yang sudah-sudah. “Ngomong-ngomong, kapan sih lo jadi balik?”

_“Yang jelas nggak lama lagi, tapi belum tau tepatnya kapan. Kenapa? Kayaknya lo nggak sabar banget mau ketemu sama gue.”_

“Gue mau ngadain _Showcase_ solo, siapa tau aja lo udah disini.”

*

Tidak ada yang berbeda setelah kejadian di malam itu, semua tetap berjalan seperti biasa, terutama dengan Byungchan. Baik Byungchan maupun Seungwoo langsung disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing. Byungchan benar-benar fokus dengan persiapan _Showcase_ -nya yang diadakan tiga bulan yang mendatang, sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan.

Byungchan itu perfeksionis, sehingga ia lebih menyukai terjun langsung untuk memantau pekerjaan masing-masing tim yang sudah dibentuk sebelumnya. Setelah melihat sendiri kalau semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan target, barulah dirinya bisa sedikit tenang.

Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ia serahkan sepenuhnya pada yang lain adalah hal yang berkaitan dengan model. Jadi, malam ini ia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk me _review_ kandidat model yang disarankan oleh timnya, tentu saja ini belum ditambah dengan kandidat pribadinya, sehingga ia akan memberikan beberapa catatan tambahan. Byungchan harus memastikan semuanya sesuai dengan gambaran yang ia punya.

Suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerja membuat fokus Byungchan pada macbook di depannya teralih. Byungchan melihat jam yang ada di atas meja—sudah hampir pukul satu malam, wajar saja kalau Seungwoo sudah pulang. Biasanya laki-laki itu akan langsung mengabari lewat Kakao apabila dirinya tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana.

 _Benar, ada beberapa pesan dari Seungwoo yang belum ia baca_. Karena sejak tadi ia sama sekali belum sempat mengecek ponsel. Byungchan melepas kacamata minusnya, lalu ia letakkan di atas meja. Meskipun berada di dalam rumah, Byungchan biasanya memakai lensa kontak. Lain hal jika ia memang berniat menghabiskan waktu di depan macbook berjam-jam lamanya.

Ketika pintu dibuka, Byungchan langsung dihadapkan dengan Seungwoo yang kelihatan baru selesai mandi—bisa dilihat dari rambut suaminya yang masih agak basah. _Omong-omong_ —kalau tidak menikah dengan Seungwoo, mana mungkin ia bisa menyaksikan langsung dengan kedua mata—betapa terlihat tampan laki-laki di hadapannya, _hanya seorang Han Seungwoo di kesehariannya._

“Ya?”

“Mau minum kopi?”

Byungchan tidak sadar kalau dirinya sempat melamun, karena di depannya Seungwoo sudah membawa secangkir kopi panas. Baru saja Byungchan bermaksud meraih cangkir tersebut, tetapi Seungwoo malah buru-buru membalikkan badan, yang tentu saja membuat Byungchan bingung.

“Bareng. Nggak di dalem sana, di ruang makan aja, yuk?”

Kali ini Byungchan benar-benar terpaku dengan punggung lebar di depan sana. _Entah memang laki-laki itu terlampau baik._ Byungchan tidak sepatutnya merasa spesial. Namun, bagaimanapun juga diperlakukan seperti ini tetap mampu mengembangkan senyum di kedua ujung bibirnya.

Byungchan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau yang dimaksud _minum kopi bareng_ itu ternyata lengkap dengan _cake_ favoritnya. Yang membuat Byungchan bingung adalah ini masih jauh dari ulang tahunnya apalagi Seungwoo, _lalu dalam rangka apa?_

Raut kebingungan Byungchan saat ini lah yang mungkin membuat Seungwoo—yang sedang meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya sejak tadi ke atas meja makan, malah jadi tertawa renyah.

“Ngapain berdiri aja disitu? Sini, duduk.”

“Eh—iya, Kak.”

Ketika Byungchan sudah duduk, Seungwoo malah langsung pergi. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Byungchan dalam keadaan bingung. Baru satu tegukan kopi yang Byungchan habiskan ketika Seungwoo kembali ada di hadapannya. Tentu saja tanpa disangka sama sekali, dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah.

“Kenapa kaget banget kayak gitu?”

Byungchan menahan nafasnya ketika Seungwoo yang _mungkin tanpa maksud apapun_ mengacak rambutnya pelan. Buket di pelukannya _harum_ akan potongan memori indah akan perlakuan manis yang Seungwoo lakukan padanya selama ini. Yang tanpa sadar membuat senyum mengembang di bibirnya, begitu juga ceruk dalam di kedua pipi yang selalu melengkapi.

“Ini apa, Kak?” Byungchan berujar pelan, sambil diam-diam tersipu.

“ _Reward._ Kamu udah tiga hari lembur, kan?”

Seketika Byungchan langsung berujar _'ah'_ , karena memang benar yang Seungwoo katakan. Hanya saja ia masih tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki itu begitu memperhatikannya, karena Seungwoo juga sama sibuknya. “ _Thank you_ , Kak Seungwoo. Maaf, aku nggak pernah nyiapin apa-apa untuk Kakak, padahal Kakak sendiri lebih sibuk.”

“Tapi kamu lebih capek. Lagian aku belinya sekalian jalan pulang. Yang paling penting, kamu suka.”

_Mana mungkin, Byungchan membenci Seungwoo dengan segala perhatiannya?_

*

Harusnya Byungchan sudah memprediksi akan hal-hal diluar dugaan yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Namun, tidak disangka-sangka kalau hal tersebut datang ketika sudah begitu dekat dengan momen yang begitu dinantikan. Hanya tiga hari sebelum _Showcase_ -nya diadakan.

Byungchan tidak merasa tidurnya cukup semalam, ada sedikit kendala di _line-up_ model yang harusnya sudah _final_. Salah satu model prianya mengalami cedera kaki sehingga mau tidak mau harus dicarikan pengganti. Byungchan masih mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kepala dingin—dirinya harus memanfaatkan koneksi yang ia miliki sebaik-baiknya.

Rasanya kepala Byungchan ingin pecah, siapa pula yang mau menerima permintaan untuk menjadi model dadakannya? Tidak mungkin model amatiran, setidaknya Byungchan harus tahu _track record_ -nya.

Ini sudah panggilan dari agensi ketiga, tetapi masih belum ada juga respon yang menjanjikan. Jika menghubungi lewat agensi seperti ini sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, satu-satunya jalan adalah menghubungi secara personal yang bersangkutan.

Hanya ada satu nama yang ada di kepala Byungchan—dengan segala kriteria yang ada dibenaknya, karena mereka memang pernah _sedekat itu._ Berkali-kali Byungchan mengecek ponselnya, berharap ada respon panggilan ataupun pesan yang sudah ia kirimkan beberapa saat sebelumnya. Sebelum Byungchan benar-benar menghubungi _seseorang tersebut._

Sudah hampir lewat satu jam, dan masih belum ada respon sama sekali. Kini waktunya Byungchan memutuskan, karena demi apapun Byungchan ingin semuanya sempurna. Sebelum terlalu larut, karena waktu istirahat laki-laki tersebut terbilang awal. Beruntung Byungchan masih memiliki kontaknya—karena Byungchan beberapa kali dihubungi di tahun ini, _tidak pernah dirinya yang memulai._

Byungchan membuat kali ini jadi pengecualian, karena di detik sesudahnya suara berat yang masih terasa familiar itu sudah menyapa pendengarannya.

_“Byungchan, apa kabar?”_

Setelah hampir tiga tahun pun berlalu perasaan _bersalah_ itu masih selalu menyelimuti hati, terlebih yang lebih tua menyapa dengan terlampau ramah—bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi. Tanpa disadari, Byungchan jadi melengkungkan senyum. _Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin karena dirinya juga rindu._

“Aku baik-baik aja. Kakak juga apa kabar?”

Karena dahulu ia selalu dihujani cinta tanpa pernah meminta, dan Byungchan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari.

Setiap mengingat hal itu, Byungchan jadi sering berpikir, apa sungguh lebih baik dicintai dan menerima cinta begitu saja? Tetapi, hati kecil Byungchan tetap saja menolak. Karena itu sama saja dengan membohongi yang sudah mencintai, kan?

Perasaan bersalah itu muncul setiap kali dirinya mendapatkan yang ia mau dengan terlampau mudah. Laki-laki itu menyetujui permintaannya tanpa ia perlu bersusah payah. Byungchan tentu saja lega, bebannya terangkat satu. _Tetapi, mana Byungchan tahu kalau ini akan jadi awal mula titik balik di hidupnya?_

*

Yang Byungchan nanti-nantikan pun tiba. Berita tentang model dadakannya langsung jadi _headline_ dimana-mana. Hal ini tidak diprediksi oleh Byungchan sama sekali. Karena ternyata Rowoon—model dadakan, juga yang publik tau adalah mantan kekasihnya, sampai menunda jadwal keberangkatannya untuk pemotretan salah satu majalah Internasional. Tentu saja Byungchan tidak bodoh kalau hal ini semata-mata hanya karena _dirinya_ yang meminta.

Tidak bohong kalau Byungchan memang sedikit cemas karena beberapa komentar yang mengungkit masa lalunya dengan Rowoon. Benarkah dirinya baru saja membuat skandal?

“Jangan dibaca lagi, bisa ganggu konsentrasi kamu.”

Rasa cemasnya sedikit berkurang ketika ia merasakan genggaman erat di tangannya. Seungwoo tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, dan itu membuatnya berterima kasih. Namun, tidak bohong kalau Byungchan sedikit _kecewa_ karena laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa keingintahuannya.

_Apa yang Seungwoo pikirkan tentangnya?_

Byungchan segera menghentikan lamunannya, karena mobil yang membawanya dan Seungwoo sudah tiba di depan gedung tempat ia menyelenggarakan _Showcase_ -nya. Suara _blitz_ dan cahaya dari puluhan kamera langsung menyapa ketika dirinya bersama Seungwoo keluar dari dalam mobil. _Tentu saja Byungchan datang bersama suaminya._

Seluruh pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh MC di _red carpet_ tentu saja dijawab dengan mudah oleh Byungchan. Ada juga beberapa pertanyaan juga yang diajukan kepada Seungwoo, salah satunya tentang bagaimana pendapat laki-laki tersebut tentang _Showcase_ -nya, yang dijawab Seungwoo dengan penuh antusias.

“Byungchan benar-benar bekerja keras untuk ini. Jadi, saya harap semuanya bisa _fokus_ dengan karya juga acara Byungchan hari ini.”

Byungchan memperhatikan Seungwoo yang kedua maniknya tidak lepas dari salah satu reporter yang tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan yang _menyudutkan_. Kali ini gantian Byungchan yang menggenggam tangan Seungwoo, memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Seolah mengerti, Seungwoo langsung memberikan senyum sekilas, sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam gedung.

Kursi di dalam gedung sudah terisi penuh. Byungchan memang menjual sejumlah tiket _Showcase_ -nya untuk umum. Hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau lima puluh tiket tersebut benar-benar terjual habis. Byungchan sengaja duduk di antara tamu undangan untuk menyaksikan acaranya sampai habis, tentu saja tidak bersama dengan Seungwoo. Karena Byungchan tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian, dirinya hanya ingin menikmati acara sebagai penikmat _fashion_ pada umumnya, sekaligus melakukan _review_ atas pekerjaannya juga tim yang sudah membantunya.

Byungchan sangat menikmati, bagaimana suasana dan acara yang sedang berlangsung. Semua benar-benar seperti yang dirinya bayangkan. Juga, setiap kali mendengar decakan kagum yang oleh orang-orang disekitarnya tentang betapa terkesan mereka dengan karyanya, Byungchan merasa kerja kerasnya selama ini terbayar.

Busana terakhir ditampilkan oleh Rowoon, yang tentu saja semakin menambah riuh keadaan. Bersyukur, yang Byungchan dengar hanya seputar betapa tampan atau cocoknya laki-laki itu dalam busana yang ia rancang. Bukan hal lain yang tidak mengenakkan untuk didengar.

 _Runway_ pun berakhir, acara kemudian ditutup dengan _showcase_ beberapa koleksi dari _brand_ milik Byungchan. Sebagian koleksi sengaja dijual secara eksklusif hari itu. Byungchan bisa melihat bagaimana antusiasnya undangan maupun pengunjung untuk mendapatkan keluaran pertama _brand_ -nya di musim ini.

Setelah yakin acara selesai dengan lancar, Byungchan sengaja mengumpulkan timnya di ruangan lain yang ada di gedung tersebut. Ada acara kecil untuk merayakan suksesnya acara mereka. Beberapa tamu undangan pun turut Byungchan ajak—tentu saja Seungwoo, juga Rowoon.

Seungwoo sudah lebih dahulu berbincang dengan beberapa rekan aktornya, sehingga Byungchan tidak perlu khawatir. Byungchan berakhir bersama dengan asistennya—Yerim, berterimakasih pada gadis itu atas lancarnya acara mereka. Tanpa disangka Rowoon tiba-tiba datang, yang membuat Yerim pergi dengan alasan ada urusan lain yang perlu diselesaikan.

“Maaf, temen kamu jadi pergi.”

“Bukan karena kamu, kok. Dia bilang ada urusan.” Byungchan tersenyum—menjawab seadanya, sebelum meneguk minuman yang memang ada di tangannya.

Rowoon dan dirinya berbincang layaknya sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Obrolan-obrolan yang keluar hanya berupa obrolan ringan, sehingga sama sekali tidak membuat Byungchan merasa tidak nyaman.

Seingat Byungchan, ia baru saja berdiri selama dua puluh menit. Namun, pandangannya tiba-tiba menggelap—hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Rowoon tidak menahan pinggangnya.

“Kamu sakit?” Tanya Rowoon, dengan raut penuh dengan kekhawatiran. “Byungchan, kamu pucet banget?”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepala, lalu perlahan melepas pegangan yang lebih tua dari pinggangnya. Namun, tidak sampai hitungan menit Byungchan kembali hampir terjatuh. Kali ini dirinya berhasil menggapai permukaan meja yang ada di dekatnya.

“Aku baik-baik aja—”

Rowoon sama sekali tidak berubah dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, laki-laki itu masih begitu perhatian padanya. Kalau mengenai kesehatan Byungchan, yang lebih tua akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sifat kesehariannya yang terkesan cenderung dingin. Rowoon akan menjadi sosok protektif dan banyak bicara.

“Pegangan ke kesini.”

Byungchan hanya bisa menurut—mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Keduanya berakhir di ruang tunggu yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang mereka mengadakan perayaan. Rowoon membawa Byungchan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan.

“Tunggu disini.”

Hanya itu yang Byungchan dengar sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, lalu memejamkan kedua mata. Byungchan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mungkin terlampau lelah karena sampai semalam pun ia masih begadang untuk memastikan tidak ada kekurangan di acaranya. Bisa juga ini terjadi karena dirinya yang melewatkan sarapan pagi ini, dan malah memilih menghabiskan secangkir kopi dibandingkan roti lapis dengan segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan Seungwoo.

Byungchan tidak ingat sejak kapan ia tertidur—atau mungkin tidak sadarkan diri. Sungguh aneh, karena ditengah-tengah dirinya yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran, yang pertama kali didengarnya adalah suara Seungwoo. Seingat Byungchan, sebelumnya ia berada di tempat ini bersama dengan Rowoon.

Semakin tidak mengerti lagi, karena ketika Byungchan membuka kedua mata yang ia lihat benar-benar Seungwoo, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sedangkan Rowoon duduk di sebelahnya, yang _entah sejak kapan_ menggenggam tangannya, dan semakin mengeratkan jemari yang menggenggam miliknya ketika Seungwoo mendekat.

Tanpa ada sapaan sama sekali, Seungwoo langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya yang lain. Membuat Byungchan mau tidak mau berdiri, mendekat pada Seungwoo—yang mengkibatkan lepasnya jemari Rowoon yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

“Lo ngapain?” Tanya Rowoon pada Seungwoo, membuat Seungwoo membalikkan badannya, juga semakin mengencangkan genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya.

“Kak—sori aku duluan.” Demi apapun Byungchan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jadi dirinya hanya memberikan senyum seadanya pada Rowoon yang kelihatan tidak menyukai apa yang Seungwoo lakukan. “Aku nggak apa-apa.”

Raut wajah Rowoon melembut, ketika akhirnya Byungchan memberikan senyum pada laki-laki jangkung itu, memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya _benar_ baik-baik saja.

“Seungwoo, lo nggak perlu tarik tangan Byungchan kayak gitu. Liat, tangan Byungchan jadi merah gara-gara lo.”

“Byungchan, bukan urusan lo lagi.”

*

Perayaan masih berlangsung, tetapi Seungwoo tidak bisa menemukan Byungchan dimanapun. Seungwoo ingat suaminya sempat berbincang dengan Yerim, tetapi baru saja ia melihat gadis itu bersama rekannya yang lain tanpa Byungchan. Jawaban dari salah seorang _yang Seungwoo tidak ingat itu siapa_ , kalau Byungchan pergi bersama Rowoon, membuat Seungwoo tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangan.

Seungwoo bukan tidak mendengar semua rumor yang beredar di internet tentang hubungan suaminya dengan laki-laki bernama Rowoon, yang entah kenapa malah menjadi salah satu model di acara ini. Seungwoo hanya tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dirinya bisa _sedikit_ terganggu dengan hal tersebut. Terlebih ketika ketiadaan Byungchan saat ini ternyata ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki tersebut.

Tanpa Seungwoo sadari, langkah kakinya jadi semakin tergesa-gesa. Seungwoo sendiri tidak yakin dengan alasannya, mungkin karena membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi.

Seungwoo selalu dipuji oleh teman-temannya jika berkaitan dengan kontrol emosi, sekalipun ia dihadapkan pada situasi dimana dirinya adalah pihak yang dirugikan. Namun, saat ini entah kenapa emosinya tidak bisa ia kendalikan sama sekali.

_Ketika melihat suaminya bersama dengan laki-laki lain tanpa sepengetahuannya._

“Choi Byungchan.”

Demi apapun, melihat tangan Byungchan digenggam oleh seseorang _yang bukan dirinya_ membuat Seungwoo lepas kontrol. Pergelangan tangan Byungchan ia tarik dengan paksa, sehingga genggaman laki-laki itu pada jemari Byungchan terlepas. Melupakan fakta kalau yang ia lakukan mungkin saja menyakiti Byungchan.

Rowoon tidak tinggal diam dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Laki-laki itu bermaksud melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Byungchan. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi Byungchan malah tersenyum, mengatakan pada laki-laki itu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

“Byungchan, bukan urusan lo lagi.”

Seungwoo benci mengakui kalau dirinya mengatakan itu hanya untuk membela diri.

Setelahnya mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan Rowoon, begitu juga dengan perayaan yang masih belum berakhir. Seungwoo hanya memberi alasan bahwa Byungchan perlu istirahat, yang tentu saja didukung dengan pernyataan Byungchan yang begitu meyakinkan. Sehingga keduanya berakhir dengan berpamitan pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

Seungwoo sempat mengambil kunci mobil dari manajernya sebelum pamit untuk pulang duluan. Kini keduanya berakhir di dalam mobil Seungwoo tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun pernikahan mereka, Seungwoo merasa kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucap.

Apakah di situasi seperti ini permintaan maaf jadi yang terpenting? Ataukah meminta penjelasan lebih dahulu akan lebih baik?

Sebenarnya hanya seputar itu pertanyaan yang ada di benak Seungwoo. Namun, entah kenapa tidak ada satupun yang terucap, bahkan ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam rumah.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Byungchan langsung berjalan menuju ke dapur. Seungwoo pun memilih mengekori yang lebih muda, lalu duduk di kursi ruang makan yang langsung menghadap ke arah dapur. Mengamati Byungchan yang sedang menuang air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin ke dalam gelas.

Padahal Seungwoo baru saja akan meminta maaf pada Byungchan, tetapi emosinya kembali tersulut ketika melihat Byungchan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. _Seungwoo tidak suka dicuhkan._

“Byungchan.” Pergelangan tangan Byungchan kembali Seungwoo tahan, membuat yang lebih muda menatapnya dengan raut kesakitan. “Kamu marah?”

Byungchan menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan, lalu mencoba melepas pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Seungwoo. “Aku mau langsung istirahat.”

“Aku tanya sekali lagi, kamu marah karena aku ganggu kamu sama Rowoon?”

“Kakak.. bilang apa?”

*


	2. Chapter 2

_“Kakak.. bilang apa?”_  
  


Seungwoo bisa mendengarnya, meskipun yang lebih muda mengatakannya dengan amat lirih. Kalau boleh jujur, Seungwoo pun tidak tega. Namun, dengan emosi yang sudah sampai di puncak, tidak mungkin ia menghentikan kata-kata yang sudah ada di ujung lidah.

“Kamu—selama ini aku berusaha biar kamu nggak terbeban dengan pernikahan ini. Tapi seenggaknya kamu harus tau tempat? Ada yang liat kalian berdua selain aku. Orang itu, apa bisa dipercaya? Jawab, Choi Byungchan?”

Di hadapannya, Byungchan hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang ditundukkan. Seungwoo masih menunggu jawaban. Dirinya hanya butuh jawaban, _apapun yang bisa membuat rasa bergemuruh di dadanya berhenti._ Byungchan perlahan menegakkan kepala, menatap langsung tepat di maniknya. Ada amarah yang nampak di balik manik yang menatapnya berkaca-kaca, tetapi tetap kelihatan kalau amarah itu sedang mati-matian diredam, lewat bibir yang digigiti kuat-kuat.

“Ah, kalau sampai ada rumor tentang ini, nggak bagus untuk Kakak, ya?”

Seungwoo baru mengerti situasinya, ketika tangannya yang mencoba menyentuh yang lebih muda malah ditepis. Seungwoo melihatnya, linangan yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari manik Byungchan, meskipun laki-laki itu langsung memutus kontak mata dan berjalan menjauh.

Ini benar-benar jauh dari apapun yang pernah Seungwoo pikirkan tentang pernikahannya. _Tidak seharusnya ia melibatkan banyak perasaan pada pernikahan yang hanya sekedar formalitas belaka._ Mungkin intuisi yang membuat Seungwoo berakhir _merengkuh_ yang lebih muda yang terasa begitu enggan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

“Kak Seungwoo, lepas.” Ujar Byungchan dengan suara lirih, ketika Seungwoo membawa laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukan.

Seungwoo tetap bertahan meskipun yang lebih muda mencoba membebaskan diri, dan bukan pula hal yang sulit bagi Byungchan untuk melepaskan diri. Laki-laki itu mendorong tubuhnya kuat, tanda tidak terima dengan apa yang dirinya lakukan.

Emosinya kembali tersulut karena penolakan telak yang Byungchan berikan. Seolah dibutakan amarah, Byungchan ia dorong hingga menghimpit dinding. Bahkan suara lirih tanda kesakitan yang terdengar tidak juga membuat Seungwoo melepaskan. Semua terjadi dengan begitu saja. _Dirinya kalap_ , menahan rahang Byungchan agar tetap diam.

Semua terjadi di luar prediksi, bagaimana Byungchan malah membiarkannya mengecap rakus seluruh bibir laki-laki itu. Masih tidak ada penolakan juga, ketika bibirnya perlahan bergerak turun ke leher Byungchan yang tidak tertutup kerah kemeja, _bahkan lebih jauh dari itu_. Byungchan memang diam saja, tetapi Seungwoo merasakannya, bagaimana kedua tangan yang mencengkram bahunya kian menguat dan jadi gemetaran.

Perasaan menyesal luar biasa memenuhi hati, ketika dilihatnya kelopak mata Byungchan tertutup dengan basah yang tidak kunjung reda. Seungwoo langsung menjauhkan diri, _ini salahnya._

“Byungchan—maaf.”

Yang lebih muda menggelengkan kepala, lalu balik menatapnya dengan senyum terlampau dipaksakan.

“Selama ini— _apa ini yang Kakak pikir tentang aku?”_ Byungchan mengatakannya, sambil dengan jemari yang masih gemetar merapikan atasan yang berantakan karena ulahnya. Lalu dengan susah payah mengaitkan kembali kancing kemeja yang sempat _terlepas_.

Byungchan meninggalkan Seungwoo yang masih berdiri mematung, persis laki-laki brengsek. Bukan tidak ingin, tetapi suara di kepalanya berteriak bahwa dirinya _tidak pantas_. Seungwoo terlalu lama bergelut dalam pikiran sendiri— _bodoh sekali, memang siapa yang melukai siapa?_

“Mulai sekarang, kasih tau apa yang aku nggak tau tentang kamu.”

 _Merengkuh punggung itu pun Seungwoo sebenarnya ragu._ Namun, ada perasaan lega yang hadir ketika Byungchan yang semula menolak lama kelamaan menjadi tenang di dalam dekapan. Seungwoo sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap Byungchan sebagai sosok mungil, karena kenyataannya memang tidak begitu. Tetapi Byungchan yang perlahan membalikkan badan entah kenapa terlihat begitu kecil, begitu rapuh di hadapannya. Seungwoo dengan hati-hati memberanikan diri menyentuh punggung Byungchan—mengusapnya perlahan, bermaksud memberi ketenangan.

_“I'm not perfect.”_

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan lirih dan penuh keraguan, keluar dari bibir Byungchan tanpa Seungwoo sangka-sangka. _Namun, tidakkah Byungchan tahu kalau yang Seungwoo lihat selama ini malah berkebalikan dengan apa yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu?_

Kedua manik Byungchan yang kini menatapnya bagaikan magnet yang mampu menarik segala atensi, dan semudah itu pula dirinya _terjebak._ Salahkan jarak yang terlampau dekat, membuat jemarinya begitu mudah menyentuh wajah di hadapannya. Byungchan membiarkan saja, kala jemarinya mencoba menghapus jejak tangis yang tercetak dengan jelas. Laki-laki itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya lagi. _Terlihat menyakitkan,_ dan Seungwoo ingin sekali menghapusnya—kesakitan itu.

“Maaf.”

Seungwoo tidak menyangka bahwa kata _sempurna_ bisa membebani sebesar itu. Kata sempurna yang selalu ia sandingkan dengan nama Byungchan adalah bagaimana cara dirinya menggambarkan sosok tersebut, bukan _memaksa_ yang lebih muda untuk terlihat sempurna. _Byungchan yang sempurna adalah Byungchan yang apa adanya._

Kali ini semua terjadi tanpa emosi yang didominasi amarah, dibuktikan dengan keduanya yang sama antusias dalam memutus jarak lewat belah bibir yang terus menggapai satu sama lain. Bibir Byungchan adalah deskripsi candu yang tidak pernah Seungwoo bayangkan sebelumnya. Ketika akhirnya Byungchan membalas dengan sama antusiasnya, _Seungwoo jadi lupa diri._

Pinggang Byungchan direngkuh posesif, dan tangan yang melingkar di lehernya adalah bentuk balasan. Hanya butuh beberapa tarikan nafas sampai semua terulang kembali, dengan _emosi lain_ yang kini tidak ditahan-tahan lagi.

Seungwoo merasakan ketidaknyamanan Byungchan dari cara yang lebih muda memaksakan diri untuk tetap berdiri. Byungchan memandang tidak terima ketika tautan bibir mereka Seungwoo lepas. Seungwoo benar dengan dugaannya, Byungchan hampir terjatuh kalau ia tidak menahan pinggang laki-laki itu. “ _Er_ —di kamar?”

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga keduanya kembali _menikmati_ keberadaan satu sama lain. _Seungwoo ingin menikmati setiap detiknya._ Bahkan kedua maniknya tidak bisa lepas dari Byungchan yang sedang mengambil nafas banyak-banyak di bawah kungkungannya. Seungwoo tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari panas yang ia rasakan saat ini. Senyum mengembang di salah satu sudut bibir ketika menyadari arti tatapan Byungchan yang juga tidak bisa lepas darinya yang sedang membuka satu per satu kancing atasan yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat.

“Kak..”

“Kamu, mau ini?” Seungwoo menjelajah ke dalam manik lainnya, sampai akhirnya tidak ditemukan ragu.

“Aku.. _keliatannya gimana?”_

Meskipun Byungchan mengatakannya seolah tanpa emosi, tetapi Seungwoo yakin ini adalah sebuah bentuk godaan. Dari bagaimana jemari lentik Byungchan menggapai rahangnya untuk sebuah kecupan lambat di bibir. _Untuk beberapa detik Seungwoo yakin kalau jantungnya berdegup dengan tidak beraturan._

Ada bercak kemerahan yang mengintip di balik kerah kemeja yang Byungchan kenakan. Tanpa ragu dibukanya kancing kemeja putih tersebut, memperlihatkan beberpa jejak serupa lainnya—jejak yang Seungwoo tinggalkan tanpa _ingin_ dari Byungchan.

“Maaf, maaf, maaf.” Seungwoo mengecupi tiap _luka_ yang ia buat sebagai permintaan maaf.

Byungchan mengangguk sebagai bentuk jawaban, sesudahnya tubuh Seungwoo langsung dibawa ke dalam sebuah pelukan. “Tandain lagi, buat aku lupa.” Bisik Byungchan di telinganya.

Kini tanda kemerahan itu warnanya jadi nampak lebih jelas lagi. Seungwoo dengan sengaja menandai dengan lambat, merekam setiap suara yang keluar dari bibir merekah yang lebih muda tiap kali bibirnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit yang lembab. Byungchan terdengar begitu menikmati setiap sentuhannya, maka bukan aneh kalau Seungwoo jadi menandai lebih banyak lagi. Leher, pundak, dada, selangka Byungchan terlihat cantik dengan tanda baru yang ia buat.

“Baju Kakak.” Byungchan mengatakannya, sambil meraih kancing kemejanya yang hanya terbuka bagian atasnya.

Ada kesenangan sendiri ketika melihat manik Byungchan mengekori setiap gerakannya—menatapnya penuh damba di bawah sana. Bibir Byungchan kembali jadi sasaran hasrat yang kian bertambah, bahkan Seungwoo tidak ragu menjemput lidah Byungchan dengan miliknya lewat bibir yang terbuka. Awalnya hanya ada suara kecapan dan tarikan nafas, lalu dengan cepat berubah menjadi suara erangan tertahan ketika Seungwoo menyentuh dua titik di dada Byungchan.

Byungchan terlampau sensitif dengan sentuhan di dadanya, membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Bibir Seungwoo kembali bergerak mengikuti jejak basah di dagu yang lebih muda sampai leher, lalu turun ke selangka, sampai pada titik kecokelatan yang ada di dada.

“Kak—sensitif, disana.” Padahal hanya sentuhan kecil dari ujung lidahnya, tetapi mampu membuat seluruh tubuh Byungchan bergetar. “ _Please_ , terus.”

Seungwoo hanya _patuh_ , terus mengerjai di bagian tersebut, dengan lengan Byungchan yang menahan kepalanya, _masih meminta lebih_. Seungwoo menyukainya, bagaimana respon luar biasa dari tubuh Byungchan, juga suara yang keluar—tanda seberapa kacau laki-laki itu karena ulahnya.

“Byungchan, buka mata kamu.”

Wajah Byungchan dipandangi, dengan kedua mata ditatap lekat-lekat. Seungwoo tahu kalau saat ini Byungchan kesulitan untuk fokus, _karena jemarinya yang sibuk menjelajah di bagian-bagian yang Byungchan sukai._ Sedangkan jemari lainnya ia gunakan untuk membelai wajah Byungchan, menahan manik laki-laki itu agar tetap fokus pada miliknya.

Desahan tidak berhenti terdengar, diiringi dengan linangan yang terus keluar dari manik yang menatapnya. Seungwoo menghentikan gerakan jemarinya pada noktah kecokelatan di dada Byungchan, memberi jeda sebelum ia melakukan hal lainnya yang akan lebih mengikis kewarasan. Bibir Byungchan dibawa lagi ke dalam tautan lambat, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai yang lebih muda bisa mengimbangi.

Ketika Byungchan sudah fokus dengan ciumannya, jemari Seungwoo bergerak lagi— _ke bagian yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali._ Byungchan dengan refleks menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang sibuk mengelus bagian selatan tubuh laki-laki itu yang masih tertutup bawahan.

Seungwoo yang kaget karena ulah Byungchan seketika melepas tautan bibir mereka, juga dengan sentuhannya di bawah sana. “Kamu mau berhenti?”

Byungchan langsung menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. “Jangan berhenti, sentuh lagi—Kak Seungwoo, _please_ —”

Seungwoo memang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhenti, sehingga jawaban putus-putus Byungchan sudah cukup jadi alasan untuk berbuat _lebih jauh_.

“Basah, kamu sesensitif ini, hm?” Seungwoo terus mengurut milik Byungchan yang begitu tegang dan basah, sambil terus membisikkan kata-kata yang menggambarkan keadaan laki-laki di bawahnya dengan seduktif, bahkan kadang disertai dengan gigitan atau jilatan kecil di daun telinga.

Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Byungchan benar-benar membuat Seungwoo berada di ujung kewarasan. Pada situasi ini sama sekali tidak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk _berhenti_. Hanya saja Byungchan baru saja mendapat pelepasan pertamanya, membuat Seungwoo dengan susah payah menahan diri, dengan hanya memandangi Byungchan yang memejamkan kedua mata sambil mengambil nafas banyak-banyak.

Byungchan yang sudah mendapatkan kesadaran langsung mengecup bibirnya, dan tidak lama sampai Seungwoo dibawa pada sebuah ciuman dalam.

“Byungchan—” Seungwoo terkejut, ketika jemari Byungchan menyentuh miliknya yang masih tertutup celana yang kenakan. Yang lebih muda kini menatapnya dengan wajah penuh rona, dengan bibir bawah yang digigiti kecil.

“Aku nggak akan nolak, kalau Kakak mau.. _or at least I can help you down there.”_

“Tapi aku nggak punya—”

“Aku— _punya semuanya_ , kalau yang di kepalaku sama dengan yang Kak Seungwoo pikirin sekarang.”

“Biar aku aja.” Seungwoo menahan Byungchan yang akan turun dari ranjang. “Dimana?”

“Laci ketiga, ujung kanan.”

Seungwoo bergegas turun dari ranjang, membuka tempat yang Byungchan sebutkan, lalu mengambil yang _diperlukan_. Berusaha menahan tanya yang muncul sejak pertama kali ia membuka tempat tersebut, memfokuskan diri dengan apa yang urgen saat ini.

Di belakangnya Byungchan sudah duduk— _polos_ , dengan tatapan penuh dengan antisipasi. Seungwoo hanya tersenyum, ketika Byungchan kemudian malah merentangkan kedua tangan, meminta pelukan darinya. “Dingin, lama.”

Seungwoo pun tidak ingin berlama-lama, jadi ia hanya membiarkan Byungchan melingkarkan lengan pada lehernya. Perlahan keduanya kembali pada posisi mereka sebelumnya, saling menautkan bibir dengan tangan menyentuh satu sama lain. Seungwoo tidak ingat, mungkin ulah Byungchan yang menyebabkan kaitan pada bawahannya terlepas. Nafasnya tertahan ketika jemari panjang Byungchan menyentuh miliknya yang sudah tanpa penghalang. Namun, segera dijauhkannya jemari itu dari miliknya, bukan karena ia tidak suka, tetapi Seungwoo tahu apa yang lebih dirinya butuhkan saat ini.

Botol kecil yang ada di genggamannya hanya berisi kurang dari setengah, yang artinya sudah beberapa kali dipakai oleh sang pemilik. Paling tidak, dari hal tersebut rasa khawatir Seungwoo sedikit berkurang. Meskipun tetap ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, tentang _kapan_ Byungchan melakukan hal-hal privatnya selama ini.

Seungwoo sengaja menuangkan cairan di dalam botol tersebut banyak-banyak ke jari-jarinya. Lalu dengan perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam anal Byungchan. Belum Seungwoo beri aba-aba pun yang lebih muda sudah mencoba menyamankan diri, menarik nafasnya seteratur mungkin. Semakin bertambah dalam jari-jari yang ia masukkan, semakin kuat juga cengkraman di punggungnya. Seungwoo tidak keberatan, malah ia sengaja memberikan ciuman di bibir, juga kecupan di sepanjang leher sampai pundak, kalau hal itu memang bisa membagi fokus Byungchan dari sakit yang laki-laki itu rasakan.

Memang memakan cukup banyak waktu, tetapi semua terbayar ketika melihat bagaimana jari-jarinya keluar masuk dengan cukup mudah saat ini. Terlebih, lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Byungchan tiap dirinya menyentuh titik nikmat laki-laki berlesung pipi itu, tanda menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

“Kak—udah, _please_.”

Suara lirih Byungchan masuk ke dalam telinga, membuatnya sadar kalau ini tetap ia lanjutkan akan berujung pada pelepasan kedua yang lebih muda. _Bahkan dirinya belum memulai apapun._ Maka Seungwoo langsung membuka kondom yang sudah ia ambil dari laci Byungchan sebelumnya.

“Jangan.” Byungchan menahan tangan Seungwoo yang masih memegangi benda kecil tersebut. Mungkin Byungchan menyadari dari raut kebingungan yang nampak di wajahnya, sehingga tangannya segera dilepaskan. “A-aku mau Kakak, ngerasain Kak Seungwoo, _tanpa penghalang apapun. I'm clean, I promise_.”

Seungwoo sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih, _dan ini permintaan dari suaminya sendiri._ Maka Seungwoo langsung melempar asal kondom di tangannya, beralih mengambil botol kecil berisi _lube_ —menuangkan secukupnya ke telapak tangan, sebelum mengoleskan cairan bening tersebut pada miliknya yang sudah sepenuhnya tegang.

Tanpa diminta, Byungchan sudah menekuk dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Satu hal yang Seungwoo sadari sejak awal mereka melakukan ini, yakni Byungchan yang akan bertambah sesitif tiap ditatap lekat-lekat dari jarak dekat. Seungwoo tersenyum ketika ia tahu Byungchan menginginkan sebuah ciuman, tetapi sengaja ia acuhkan untuk menikmati tiap detik wajah Byungchan yang sedang dimasuki.

“Sakit?”

Lagi-lagi hanya gelengan tidak teratur yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Air mata lolos lagi dari kedua manik Byungchan, tetapi Seungwoo yakin artinya bukanlah hal buruk. Byungchan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan kedua manik dipejamkan, menandakan kalau laki-laki itu perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan.

Byungchan menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, lalu tersenyum sekilas, menampakkan dua ceruk dalam di masing-masing pipi. Seungwoo melihatnya, bagaimana diantara bibir yang sedikit terbuka, Byungchan menawarkan lidah. Seungwoo tidak sekuat itu menahan godaan, mulut Byungchan diminta membuka lebar agar mudah untuknya menjelajah setiap sudut di dalamnya.

Di tengah ciuman, keduanya saling menggerakkan bagian selatan tubuh, mencari kenikmatan di tubuh satu sama lain. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai tautan lidah terbebas karena tumbukan di titik ternikmat yang menyebabkan bagian dalam Byungchan mengetat. Seungwoo bisa melihat bagaimana kacau Byungchan di bawahnya dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi peluh.

“Byungchan, liat Kakak.”

Seungwoo menahan kepala Byungchan, agar laki-laki itu tidak berhenti menatapnya. Merasakan yang lebih muda kembali mengetatkan bagian bawahnya. “Kak—Kak Seungwoo.”

Racauan demi racauan terus keluar dari mulut Byungchan—tentang betapa _nikmat_ dan _penuh_ yang ia rasakan, sedikit banyak mendorong Seungwoo mencapai batas. Seungwoo sedikit memelankan tempo, karena kini fokusnya terbagi pada tangan yang bergerak di milik Byungchan yang bertambah basah. Kedua kaki Byungchan melingkar kuat di pinggang, menahannya agar tidak melepaskan diri. “Kamu yakin?”

_“Aku mau Kakak.”_

Tidak ada pertanyaan lebih jauh lagi, persetujuan dari Byungchan sudah lebih dari cukup. Bisa Seungwoo rasakan kalau Byungchan sudah hampir pelepasan, sehingga milik Byungchan yang ada di genggaman sengaja ia beri rangsangan tanpa jeda. Tubuh Byungchan bergetar hebat—meneriakkan namanya, memejamkan kedua mata, begitu banyak keluar di telapak tangannya.

Seungwoo menjeda geraknya, merasakan miliknya dijepit begitu nikmat karena Byungchan yang sedang pelepasan. Seungwoo menggerakkan bagian bawahnya lagi ketika dirasakan Byungchan kembali rileks pasca orgasmenya. Terhitung tiga kali tumbukan dalam, hingga ia melepaskan seluruhnya di dalam tubuh Byungchan.

Tidak peduli dengan kacaunya tubuh akibat pelepasan, Byungchan malah menyamankan diri di pelukannya, tanpa melepas milik Seungwoo yang masih ada di dalam. Seungwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh wajah kelelahan Byungchan untuk diberi kecupan, lalu pagutan di bibir. _Malam ini melelahkan, tetapi tidak bisa disangkal kalau Byungchan begitu menakjubkan._

Rasa lelah membuat kantuk luar biasa melanda, Byungchan pun sudah terlelap di pelukannya. Mereka masih _berantakan_ , baik keadaan maupun perasaan. Seungwoo hanya berharap bahwa pagi tidak akan cepat datang, karena ada banyak hal yang perlu mereka perbaiki.

*

Byungchan terbangun karena rasa tidak nyaman di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bukan karena dingin yang biasa rasakan ketika pagi menjelang—tubuh polosnya hangat karena diselimuti, ditambah dengan permukaan kulit lain yang berada rapat dengan punggungnya. Byungchan cukup sadar kalau rasa tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan adalah akibat hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Seungwoo beberapa jam yang sudah lewat.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, dan segalanya diperburuk oleh nafsu yang mustahil untuk ditahan. Mereka bukan _bercinta_ , hanya terlena dengan nikmat yang datang tiba-tiba. Byungchan bukan tidak menikmati, hanya saja kini semua jadi bertambah rumit. _Bagaimana ia bisa memandang Seungwoo dengan sama?_ Sedangkan hubungannya dan Seungwoo tidak seharusnya melibatkan perasaan pribadi.

Berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja pun sepertinya tidak mungkin, dirinya juga punya limit akan perasaan. Tidak terbayang sama sekali, semua yang ada di pikirannya bagai diselimuti kabut—ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba hadir. Semua yang ia usahakan, apa sudah sampai pada batasnya? Melepas atau bertahan, mana yang terbaik? _Byungchan harus segera menjernihkan pikiran._

Lengan Seungwoo yang masih melingkar di pinggang langsung ia lepaskan dengan hati-hati, sama sekali tidak ingin membangunkan Seungwoo yang masih terlelap. Rasa nyeri baru terasa ketika Byungchan mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang, yang sebisa mungkin ia abaikan, karena rasa lengket di permukaan kulit lebih mengganggu dibandingkan nyeri yang dirasa. Berendam air hangat mungkin jadi pilihan terbaik yang bisa Byungchan lakukan untuk saat ini.

Byungchan masih memandangi tubuh polosnya yang terpantul di cermin. Ada begitu banyak jejak yang Seungwoo tinggalkan di tubuhnya. Memorinya benar-benar merekam semua yang laki-laki itu lakukan padanya, bahkan sebagian tanda merupakan amarah Seungwoo padanya. _Lagi-lagi hatinya dilanda nyeri._ Byungchan tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, setelah semua yang terjadi.

Katakanlah Byungchan gila dengan keputusannya, karena mana mungkin ia bisa berpikir jernih ketika Seungwoo ada di sekitarnya. Pesan yang baru saja ia terima seolah menjawab keraguan yang sejak awal mengganggu, karena Byungchan sama sekali tidak punya tempat tujuan. Tanpa terlalu lama berpikir, Byungchan mengganti _bathrobe_ yang ia kenakan dengan salah satu setelan dengan atasan _turtle neck_ , tidak lupa ia kenakan mantel yang biasa dipakai untuk bepergian.

Untuk sejenak Byungchan merasakan lega, ketika mobil yang ia kemudikan melaju semakin jauh dari kediamannya. Ponsel di dalam saku sengaja ia non-aktifkan setelah mengirim beberapa pesan pada Seungwoo. Byungchan sengaja membuka sedikit kaca mobil, merasakan udara dingin menerpa permukaan kulit, membiarkan rongga paru-paru dipenuhi udara menjelang pagi.  
  
Byungchan tidak membayangkan bahwa tempat ini malah menjadi satu-satunya tujuan di saat seperti ini, mengingat tempat ini sudah terlalu lama ditinggalkan oleh sang pemilik. Tidak ada yang berubah, selain cat tembok yang sudah mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Pintu gerbang belum juga dibuka, padahal Byungchan sudah berkali-kali menekan bel. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghubungi si pemilik rumah, tetapi Byungchan tidak berniat mengaktifkan ponselnya dalam waktu dekat.

Hampir saja Byungchan tertidur di kursi kemudi sampai pagi, tetapi hal tersebut tidak sampai terjadi, karena si pemilik tempat tinggal sudah mengetuk kaca mobilnya dari luar. Byungchan membuka kaca mobilnya, kemudian langsung melemparkan cengiran seinosen mungkin yang bisa ia berikan. Namun, tetap saja hal tersebut dibalas decakan kesal oleh laki-laki yang masih berdiri di luar mobilnya.

“Lo gila, Byungchan. Udah jam berapa ini, huh?”

Byungchan memang sama sekali tidak memberi kabar kalau dirinya akan datang di waktu seperti ini. Kelihatan sekali kalau Hanse sama sekali tidak _welcome_ dengan kedatangan mengejutkannya. Byungchan sama sekali tidak ambil pusing, meskipun yang ia dengar sejak ia turun dari mobil hanya lah umpatan dari laki-laki itu—bahkan sampai mereka masuk ke dalam.

“Hanse, gue laper.”

Kalimat tersebut Byungchan ujarkan diantara omelan yang Hanse berikan padanya. Membuat laki-laki yang saat ini berjalan sedikit lebih dahulu darinya itu berhenti dan memberikan tatapan heran.

“Lo berharap apa dari temen lo yang baru _landing_ dua jam lalu?”

Byungchan lagi-lagi hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar, karena memang sejak di perjalanan menuju rumah Hanse, ia sudah merasa luar biasa lapar. Sehingga tanpa ia sadari itulah yang keluar pertama kali dari bibirnya sejak menginjakkan kaki.

“Bener juga. Sori, gue kayaknya belum makan dari kemarin.”

Hanya helaan nafas panjang yang satu-satunya jadi respon dari Hanse. Hanse langsung pergi, masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Byungchan yang langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa di ruang tengah.

Hanse keluar dari dalam kamar setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit, melewati Byungchan tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Byungchan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mencari tahu apa yang sedang Hanse lakukan, tubuhnya seperti menolak untuk digerakkan banyak-banyak. Begitu juga dengan kedua maniknya, terasa enggan untuk dibuka lama-lama.

Byungchan hampir saja terlelap, kalau ia tidak merasakan ada yang menyentil keningnya. Bersamaan dengan ia membuka kedua mata, aroma yang begitu khas masuk ke dalam penciuman. Hanse meletakkan semangkuk ramen di atas meja yang ada di depannya.

“Nggak usah tanya gue dapet ini dari mana. Kalau udah makan, langsung aja ke kamar yang biasa lo pake. Seriusan, gue ngantuk banget.”

Setelah Hanse masuk ke kamarnya pun Byungchan masih hanya mengamati ramen di hadapannya. Hidungnya seketika menghangat, tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya jadi begitu emosional hanya karena Hanse dan semangkuk ramen. Byungchan tertawa, karena dari visualnya saja ia bisa tahu kalau rasa ramen di depannya pasti hambar. Namun, Byungchan hanya punya ini, dan dirinya terlalu lapar untuk berkomentar lebih banyak lagi.  
  
Byungchan terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu tanpa jeda. Maniknya mengerjap lambat, baru menyadari kalau ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya, dirinya sedang berada di rumah Hanse. Memang Hanse satu-satunya orang yang mengetuk pintu dengan cara seperti itu.

Menggerakkan tubuh pun sebenarnya Byungchan masih enggan. Namun, Hanse masih terdengar cukup persisten membangunkannya. Jadi, dengan langkah gontai Byungchan berjalan dan langsung membuka pintu yang terkunci. Di hadapannya Hanse sudah lengkap dengan pakaian santai, mungkin laki-laki itu akan keluar rumah.

“Lo mau pesen makan apa? Gue mau keluar.”

Byungchan melirik jam besar yang ada di tengah kamar, tetapi meskipun ia memaksakan pengelihatan, angka yang tertera tidak kunjung terlihat. Baru menyadari kalau tidak ada kacamata ataupun lensa kontak yang membantu pengelihatannya.

“Memang sekarang jam berapa?”

“Jam dua belas siang.”

Ternyata sudah lebih dari setengah hari Byungchan tertidur, teringat bahwa dirinya baru menyentuh kasur pukul lima pagi. Byungchan sebenarnya belum merasa lapar, tetapi mengingat Hanse sudah bersusah payah membangunkan, ia sepertinya harus mengatakan sesuatu.

“Burger atau pizza aja, Se. Oh iya, sama susu stroberi, deh.”

Hanse hanya mengangguk paham tanpa membalas apapun. Setelahnya, laki-laki itu langsung bergegas pergi. Byungchan juga belum merasa _perlu_ mengatakan sesuatu. Byungchan mungkin terlalu lama melamun, tahu-tahu saja Hanse sudah sampai tangga—sudah hampir turun ke lantai satu. Buru-buru dirinya mengejar Hanse, karena baru ingat akan sesuatu yang ingin dirinya lakukan.

“Hanse, gue sekalian titip _minum_ , boleh?”

*

Seungwoo tidak menyangka jika segalanya bisa berubah menjadi serumit ini hanya dalam kurun waktu satu malam. Ada banyak hal yang Seungwoo sesali, _tentang hal yang seharusnya tidak berada di luar batas_. Andaikan dirinya tidak terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, mungkin segalanya masih tetap berjalan pada tempatnya.

“Lo bilang apa?”

Suara tawa menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya, terdengar dari sosok laki-laki yang sedang mengemudi di sebelahnya. Seungwoo menatap dengan bingung, karena menurutnya tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa dibilang lucu.

“Beneran nggak fokus ternyata.”

Seungwoo sama sekali tidak menyangkal, yang baru saja Seungsik—manajernya katakan, jika mengingat kalau _shooting_ iklan yang ditargetkan selesai sore hari baru berakhir beberapa saat lalu.

“Mau langsung balik, apa gimana?”

Tanya dari Seungsik membuat Seungwoo sadar jika laki-laki tersebut paham akan adanya hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Benar, Seungwoo memang butuh distraksi untuk saat ini, atau lebih tepatnya ia butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara.

“Ke tempat biasa aja dulu.” Jawab Seungwoo, tanpa menyadari jika Seungsik terus menatapnya dengan penuh keingintahuan.

Terlalu banyak waktu yang Seungwoo habiskan di tempat ini, kebanyakan hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak pernah disangka-sangka bahwa dirinya akan ke tempat ini untuk memperbaiki suasana hati, lengkap dengan suasana sunyi seperti ini. Tidak ada teriakan penuh kegembiraan, ataupun sorakan karena drama atau film yang mencapai _rating_ memuaskan. Tidak ada keramaian, yang ada hanya Seungsik yang terus-terusan memandangnya.

“Lo nggak minum?” Tanya Seungwoo, karena laki-laki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh gelas di depannya.

“Nanti, yang nyetirin gue siapa? Lo enak, bisa aja minta jemput Byungchan.”

Byungchan— _Byungchan._

Mendengar nama Byungchan disebut, entah kenapa membuat rasa _ngilu_ itu muncul lagi. Ingatan akan hal yang terjadi kemarin malam, atas perkataan yang tidak bisa ia tarik kembali.

Lelah karena terus-terusan menuang minuman ke dalam gelas, Seungwoo mulai meminum alkoholnya langsung dari botol. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan suara Seungsik yang terus mengingatkan kalau ia sudah minum terlalu banyak.

_“We had sex—”_

Seungwoo mengatakannya, ketika botol minuman yang ia genggam tiba-tiba Seungsik tarik dengan paksa.

“Seungwoo, udah. Jangan gila—”

”—pertama, _pertama kalinya_ , gue sama Byungchan.”

Seungsik seketika mengatupkan bibir, tidak melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah diucapkan sebagian. Entah kenapa ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu jadi terlihat berlebihan, dengan kedua manik yang membulat—terkejut dengan yang baru saja ia katakan.

“Lo mungkin orang pertama yang denger ini dari gue. Tapi nggak ada apapun diantara kita berdua, kecuali _status_. Ini semata-mata hubungan baik dua keluarga— _perjodohan_ , Sik, bukan kayak yang selama ini diberitain.”

Setelah menghabiskan hampir botol kelima, akhirnya Seungwoo mengatakan hal yang jadi beban pikirannya. Dua tahun lebih Seungwoo menyembunyikannya, bahkan dari orang-orang yang ia anggap terdekat.

“ _Bullshit_ — _roses_ , _presents_ , lo bela-belain pulang cepet buat Byungchan, selama ini maksudnya apa?”

Menghela nafas pun rasanya begitu sulit. Kepingan memorinya akan Byungchan satu per satu muncul di ingatan, seperti membentuk gambaran lengkap akan apa yang selama ini terlalu takut untuk ia akui.

“Hubungan gue sama dia seharusnya cuma sebatas status. Tapi nggak tau sejak kapan, semuanya jadi terlalu nyaman, terlalu _sempurna_ — _we were perfect_. Sampai kemarin, liat dia berdua sama Rowoon—buat gue lupa diri. Berakhir dengan gue _tidur_ sama Byungchan.”

“Brengsek juga lo ternyata.”

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum masam. Karena Seungsik benar, ia tidak berhak membela diri.

“Memang—gue nyakitin Byungchan. Byungchan nggak ada waktu gue bangun, dan nggak bisa dihubungin sampai sekarang.”

“Jangan bilang lo nggak tau Byungchan pergi kemana.”

Tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Seungsik benar-benar seperti tamparan. Bagaimana mungkin Seungwoo tahu dimana keberadaan Byungchan, jika ia tidak mengenal siapapun yang berhubungan dekat dengan laki-laki itu.

“Dia nggak bilang mau kemana, dia cuma minta tolong buat jangan dicari.”

Seungwoo mencoba membuka tutup botol terakhir yang ada di depannya. Namun, meskipun berkali-kali ia mencobanya, tidak kunjung membuahkan hasil karena perlahan alkohol mulai mengambil alih kesadaran.

“Udah cukup.” Seungsik kembali menarik paksa botol minuman yang ada di tangan Seungwoo. “Inget, besok lo masih ada jadwal.”

Seungsik selalu berhasil dengan caranya untuk menghentikan Seungwoo yang sudah lepas kendali. Dengan cukup bersusah payah, akhirnya Seungsik berhasil membawa Seungwoo kembali ke dalam mobil.

Seungwoo yang berada di antara sadar dan tidaknya, kembali memikirkan keberadaan Byungchan. Sejujurnya, ada satu nama yang tidak mau hilang dari kepalanya. Namun, Seungwoo sudah terlalu kalut hanya dengan memikirkan kemungkinannya.

“Sik, apa mungkin sekarang Byungchan lagi ada sama Rowoon? Gimana kalau sebenernya selama ini malah gue yang ada diantara mereka berdua?”

*


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah dua hari lebih Byungchan menghabiskan waktu di tempat Hanse. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak memberikan pertanyaan apapun—meskipun sebenarnya hal tersebut terjadi karena dirinya yang terus-terusan menghindar. Hanse seolah mengerti yang terjadi, ia dibiarkan melakukan apapun yang ia mau tanpa diberi banyak tanya.

Pertanyaan pertama dari Hanse muncul akibat _kaus oblong_ yang ia pakai karena kehabisan atasan berkerah tinggi. Terlebih waktu pun mendukung, karena ia dan Hanse sedang duduk bersisian sambil memakan _snack_ yang Hanse pesan lewat telepon. Kaus oblong warna putih yang ia kenakan membuat Hanse bisa melihat jelas beberapa tanda yang masih pekat di lehernya.

“Siapa?”

Tahu-tahu saja Hanse sudah menarik kerah kaus yang ia kenakan sehingga bahu sebelah kanannya terekspos. Memunculkan lebih banyak lagi tanda yang sudah susah payah ia tutupi.

“Hanse lo apa-apaan?”

Byungchan langsung menepis tangan Hanse yang masih berada pada atasannya. Mungkin terlalu kuat, mengakibatkan tubuh Hanse sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

“Sori.”

Kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung lidah Byungchan tahan. Byungchan ingin marah, tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja Hanse lakukan. Namun, ketika menatap manik kelam sahabatnya, yang ia lihat hanyalah kekhawatiran.

“Kak Seungwoo, _dia suami gue.”_

“Sejak kapan hubungan lo sama dia sampai sejauh ini? Lo nggak pernah bilang kalau hubungan lo sama dia selama ini termasuk hubungan badan.”

“Hanse, udah.”

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Byungchan akhirnya mengatakan segalanya pada Hanse. Hanse yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya, tahu kalau ia hanya butuh didengarkan. Tahu-tahu saja tubuhnya sudah direngkuh dengan erat—harus ia akui kalau Hanse adalah salah satu pemilik pelukan terhangat yang pernah ia rasakan. Byungchan bisa merasakan Hanse menepuki punggungnya pelan, seolah pasang badan atas segala hal buruk yang ia rasakan.

“Hanse—gue _takut_ , gue harus gimana? _Is it really okay to live like this?”_  
  
Kalau saat ini keduanya masih berusia belasan, mungkin Byungchan tidak akan ragu memeluk Hanse yang berbaring tepat hadapannya. Tetapi, di hadapannya saat ini adalah dua puluh tujuh tahun Do Hanse. Hanse bersikeras untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya, meskipun ia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak butuh ditemani.

Byungchan tidak pernah tahan kalau Hanse sudah mulai berisik. Laki-laki itu berkali-kali menyebutkan alasan tidak relevan, seperti _'gue lebih tua dari lo'_ , membuat Byungchan pusing bukan main dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Hanse melakukan semaunya.

Sepertinya bukan keputusan yang buruk untuk menghabiskan malam bersama Hanse. Bahkan saat ini Byungchan masih belum bisa menghentikan tawa, karena Hanse yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya mengenang momen-momen konyol di kala mereka masih remaja.

“Jadi kepikiran, apa gue ikutin saran dari lo aja, ya?”

Byungchan mengatakannya, di antara tawa yang belum habis mengisi ruangan.

“Soal?”

“Jadi duda.” Jawab Byungchan dengan santai. “Tapi lo harus tanggung jawab.”

“Kenapa gue yang tanggung jawab? Lagian mau tanggung jawab juga pake apaan.”

“Ya, nikahin gue.”

Saat itu juga perut Byungchan langsung langsung jadi sasaran cubitan Hanse. Belum lagi ekspresi yang laki-laki itu tunjukkan, seolah ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang begitu menjijikan.

“ _Anjing._ Nikah sama lo? Nggak, makasih. Lo yang paling tau gue benci komitmen.”

Byungchan tidak bisa menahan tawa karena jawaban dari Hanse, padahal Byungchan yakin kalau Hanse mengerti itu hanya candaan saja. Namun, Hanse sepertinya benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang ia katakan. “Gue kira lo sayang sama gue, Se.”

“Lagian, mana bisa juga gue lupa sama aib-aib lo.”

“Hanse!” Byungchan berteriak tanda tidak terima, yang malah diikuti oleh tawa keras dari Hanse, mungkin karena merasa balas dendamnya berhasil. “Sok banget, Kak Seokwoo aja nggak masalah sama masa lalu gue.”

“Mungkin harusnya dari awal lo nggak ninggalin dia.”

Suasana seketika berubah karena nama Rowoon yang kembali muncul di tengah pembicaraan mereka.

“Hanse, kita udah pernah bahas ini.” Byungchan hanya menghela nafasnya, terlalu banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran. “Kalau sama dia, gue bakal terus-terusan bergantung. Gue perlu yang jahat—kayak lo, misalnya.”

Lagi-lagi perut Byungchan jadi sasaran jemari Hanse—cubitannya bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Byungchan sampai mengeluarkan air mata, tetapi Hanse malah menertawainya.  
  
Suara tawa yang memenuhi ruangan kini berganti sunyi, mungkin karena keduanya mulai merasakan lelah akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Byungchan hampir saja terlelap, kalau Hanse tidak bertanya dengan tiba-tiba.

“Byungchan, lo serius soal _pisah_?”

“Hanse, lo tau kenapa gue tiba-tiba kesini?”

_“Kabur?”_

Byungchan menggelengkan kepala, kemudian memandang lagi langit-langit kamar yang kini remang karena minim cahaya. Rasa kantuk sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

“Buat mikir rasional. Tentang apa yang sebenernya gue mau di hidup ini.”

“Terus, udah dapet jawabannya?”

Tatapan serius Hanse membuat senyum kecil mengembang dari sudut bibir Byungchan. Namun, berkebalikan dengan itu, laki-laki di depannya malah menunjukkan raut khawatir.

“Mungkin.”

*

Jika Seungwoo ditanya secara personal tentang apa momen paling mendebarkan di dalam hidup, dalam artian yang _membuat dirinya gugup_ , maka tanpa berpikir panjang jawaban Seungwoo adalah _casting_ pertamanya. Tanpa pernah ia sangka, momen mendebarkan itu kini datang lagi setelah lewat belasan tahun, dalam kurun waktu tiga hari berturut-turut.

Waktu tidur, waktu makan, semua berubah menjadi tidak teratur. Seungwoo sama sekali tidak bisa fokus, dan akhirnya Seungsik menyarankan dirinya untuk fokus dahulu dengan _masalahnya_. _Karena situasi ini riskan untuk Seungwoo yang dinilai profesional_. Laki-laki itu mengatur ulang semua jadwal sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan istirahat selama satu minggu penuh.

Seungwoo datang lebih cepat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang disepakati. Baru sadar ketika melihat jam tangan digitalnya yang belum genap pukul sepuluh. Terpaksa ia memesan kopi untuknya lebih awal, sambil menunggu seseorang yang datang entah pukul berapa.

Satu jam berlalu begitu saja, bahkan Seungwoo sudah menghabiskan satu cangkir kopi yang ia pesan ketika baru datang. Masih belum ada tanda kehadiran dari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Seungwoo tidak berhak marah, karena di situasi ini memang dirinya lah yang membutuhkan. Juga, sedikit banyak ia mengerti akan banyaknya kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, yang berakhir dengan adanya waktu yang perlu dikorbankan.

Baru saja Seungwoo memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan, ketika sosok familiar muncul dari balik pintu masuk ruangan privat yang ia pesan.

“Sori nggak ngabarin kalau gue dateng telat. Ada masalah sedikit studio, jadi pemotretan sempet diundur.”

Laki-laki tersebut langsung mengambil tempat di hadapan Seungwoo. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan datang membawakan makanan yang sudah dipesan. Seungwoo masih melirik ke arah pintu masuk, bahkan setelah semua pelayan pergi, masih berharap kalau akan ada sosok lain yang akan muncul dari balik pintu yang kini tertutup rapat.

“Byungchan, mana?” Seungwoo refleks mengatakannya, karena meskipun pintu di depan sana sejak tadi ia tatap lekat-lekat, sosok tersebut tidak juga nampak.

Rowoon tiba-tiba tertawa, baru berhenti ketika menyadari tatapan tidak suka yang Seungwoo berikan. Senyuman tetap Rowoon berikan, tetapi entah sejak kapan tatapan yang laki-laki itu berikan berubah menjadi tatapan menusuk dan meremehkan. “Aneh. Lo nanya seolah-olah gue yang suaminya Byungchan.”

Seungwoo berusaha untuk tetap tenang, ia sama sekali tidak berniat membuat keributan di tempat ini. Dengan kedua tangan yang kini mengepal, Seungwoo mencoba meredakan emosi. “Gue nggak lagi bercanda.”

“Lo ngajak ketemu cuma buat nanya itu ke gue? Gue kira ada hal penting yang mau lo bicarain.”

“Gue cuma perlu tau Byungchan ada dimana.”

“Kenapa lo pikir Byungchan ada sama gue?”

Demi Tuhan, bagaimana caranya agar Seungwoo bisa menahan amarahnya lebih dari ini?

“Setelah kejadian tempo hari, gimana caranya gue bisa berhenti berpikir kalau lo sama Byungchan nyembunyiin _sesuatu_ di belakang gue?”

Kerah kemeja Seungwoo tiba-tiba ditarik kencang, Rowoon tidak terlihat sedang bercanda dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Beruntung Seungwoo memesan ruangan yang sepenuhnya tertutup, sehingga tidak ada yang menyaksikan apa yang Rowoon lakukan padanya saat ini.

“Jangan sampai Byungchan denger ini dari mulut lo. _Lo nggak tau apa-apa tentang Byungchan.”_

Seungwoo hanya berdiam diri sampai cengkraman di kerahnya terlepas, sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya. Karena memang begitulah kenyataannya, tidak ada satu hal pun yang ia tahu mengenai Byungchan.

“Dari banyaknya hal yang bisa jadi alasan, apa memang sedangkal itu pikiran lo?” Ada jeda cukup lama setelahnya, karena Rowoon kelihatan sedang menenangkan diri, sedangkan dirinya sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri. “Gimana kalau gue bilang, gue cuma nolongin Byungchan yang hampir pingsan? dan sampai hari ini lo sama sekali nggak tau?”

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Seungwoo kembali mengingat satu per satu yang terjadi di malam itu. Kini semua jadi masuk akal, tentang semua yang sempat Byungchan katakan. Seungwoo merasa semakin buruk, _apa Byungchan masih mau memaafkan?_

“ _Lucu._ Kenapa harus gue yang jelasin semua ini ke lo—yang jadi alasan kenapa Byungchan menghindar dari gue selama dua tahun ini.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Pasti lo nggak tau kalau gue udah kenal Byungchan dari umur dia lima tahun. Lo tau Hanse? Dia kenal Byungchan lebih dulu dibanding gue.”

Do Hanse, satu-satunya _'teman'_ yang Byungchan perkenalkan padanya di hari pernikahan mereka. Memang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas kalau Byungchan memiliki hubungan dekat dengan laki-laki yang memiliki wajah tidak ramah itu.

“Seinget gue, Hanse tinggal di luar?”

“Hanse baru balik, tiga hari yang lalu.”

Seungwoo tahu, apa maksud Rowoon yang langsung memutus kontak mata dengannya. Laki-laki itu mengetahui dimana keberadaan Byungchan.

“ _Choi_ satu-satunya yang masih tegas soal perjodohan, dan Byungchan yang gue kenal nggak suka dipaksa. Tapi _anehnya_ , dia sama sekali nggak nolak perjodohannya. _Menurut lo, kenapa?”_

*

Seungwoo yang ada maunya benar-benar deskripsi dari kata gila. Sudah lewat dari tengah malam, tetapi ia malah berada di luar kediaman seseorang yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Seungwoo menekan bel terus-menerus tanpa jeda, tidak peduli meskipun ia mengganggu seseorang di dalam sana. Jantungnya semakin berdebar karena gerbang yang tiba-tiba dibuka, diikuti dengan sosok cukup familiar yang jelas kelihatan terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

“Gue mau ketemu Byungchan.”

“Byungchan nggak ada disini.”

“Hanse—”

“Gua yakin lo denger apa yang baru aja gue bilang. Lo berisik banget jam segini, sama sekali nggak wajar, ganggu waktu tidur. Gue saranin mending sekarang lo pulang.”

Hanse di kenyataan ternyata jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan yang sempat ia pikirkan. Bahkan Seungwoo belum sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun, laki-laki itu sudah meninggalkannya. Beberapa kali pun bel ditekan, sama sekali tidak berbuah hasil apapun. Tidak ada tanda jika gerbang tersebut akan dibuka.

Tidak peduli sudah hampir satu jam, Seungwoo masih bersikeras menunggu, kata-kata Hanse hanya ia anggap angin lalu belaka. Seungwoo yakin Hanse akan luluh, tinggal sedikit lagi. Namun, tidak disangka-sangka mobil patroli polisi datang ke arahnya. Kemungkinan besar Hanse sendiri yang menghubungi, karena kedua polisi tersebut menyebutkan kalau ada _laporan_ yang mereka terima. Seungwoo dengan berat hati _menurut_ , menghindari masalah jadi bertambah panjang. Mungkin, ia harus melanjutkan ini besok lagi.  
  
Di dalam mobil, Seungwoo meraskan udara di sekitarnya menipis, kekhawatiran membuat nafasnya berubah sesak. Pikiran akan Byungchan yang menginginkan perceraian tidak mau hilang dari kepalanya. Seungwoo ingin Byungchan terus bersamanya, tetapi ia tidak ingin menjadi egois. _Apakah Byungchan masih menginginkan ini semua, setelah yang ia lakukan?_

_“Byungchan yang nggak pernah bilang cinta, tiba-tiba bilang kalau dia jatuh cinta—sama orang yang dijodohin ke dia.”_

_“Gue pernah tanya, kenapa dia harus rela menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali nggak cinta sama dia? Byungchan bilang gue nggak perlu khawatir, karena ini pilihan hidupnya.”_

Sejak awal, Seungwoo tidak pernah menyesal mengenal Byungchan sebagai calon pendamping hidup. Seungwoo merasa hidupnya sudah sempurna, karena mimpi yang berada di genggaman tangan. Untuk seseorang yang begitu mencintai hidupnya, sama sekali tidak ada kata semacam _butuh dilengkapi_.

Byungchan datang padanya di waktu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Laki-laki itu jelas punya hidupnya sendiri, dan tidak suka bergantung dengan siapapun. Byungchan tidak ada kurangnya, sehingga menurutnya tidak ada alasan menolak perjodohan yang tiba-tiba jadi bahasan di tengah pertemuan dua keluarga.

Dua tahun seharusnya jadi waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal Byungchan lebih banyak. Seungwoo mungkin terlalu percaya diri, berpikir bahwa yang ia lakukan selama ini _cukup_ untuk membuat Byungchan tetap tinggal. Tanpa pernah berpikir bahwa bisa saja ia sedang menyia-nyiakan waktu yang sengaja diberikan padanya.

Seungwoo yang sudah di ambang batas, begitu mudah dipermainkan oleh dunia. Ketika akhirnya Seungwoo menyadari apa yang ia inginkan, di detik itu juga ia menyakiti. Tidak ada Byungchan di sampingnya ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari, juga tidak ada lagi lesung pipi yang selalu nampak ketika menerima hadiah kecil yang ia berikan. Jemari yang ada di kemudi tiba-tiba merebut atensi, disana ada yang orang bilang janji sehidup-semati, yang membuat Seungwoo seketika bepikir, _memakainya—apa Byungchan masih sudi?_

*

Seungwoo merasa tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis ketika menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah. Tidak heran jika nanti ia akan langsung tertidur pulas di detik pertama tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan ranjang. Namun, lampu ruangan yang menyala seakan menyadarkan Seungwoo akan situasinya.

“Byungchan.”

Tanpa pikir panjang Seungwoo langsung berlari, memeriksa seisi ruangan, kemudian langsung berlari melewati tangga menuju kamar _mereka_. Kamar mandi baru saja selesai digunakan, yang berarti Seungwoo tidak salah duga—Byungchan sudah kembali. Seketika itu juga ia jadi mengerti apa maksud Hanse yang memaksanya untuk cepat pulang.

Seungwoo masih terengah—karena ia baru saja berlari setelah memeriksa kamar yang ada di lantai dua, ketika melihat punggung Byungchan yang berada di dapur. Terlihat kalau laki-laki itu sedang membuat sesuatu, yang dari aromanya Seungwoo bisa tebak kalau itu adalah bubuk _cocoa_ kesukaan Byungchan.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tahu-tahu saja Byungchan sudah berada di dekapannya. Bisa Seungwoo rasakan jika yang lebih muda sempat terkejut dengan yang ia lakukan dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak ada penolakan, Byungchan masih terus melanjutkan apa yang belum ia selesaikan.

“Kakak mau juga?”  
  
Satu hal di detik ini yang tidak henti-hentinya Seungwoo syukuri adalah Byungchan yang kelihatan jauh lebih baik dari yang sempat ia bayangkan. Terlebih, melihat keberadaan logam mungil di jari manis Byungchan, seketika itu juga membuatnya bernafas dengan lebih baik.

Seungwoo tidak mempedulikan keheningan, saat ini ia hanya ingin merekam tiap detik keberadaan Byungchan yang duduk di hadapannya. Seolah Byungchan akan pergi lagi, jika ia tidak menatapnya lekat-lekat. Byungchan sama sekali tidak kelihatan terusik, yang laki-laki itu lakukan hanya sesekali meneguk cairan berwarna cokelat pekat di dalam cangkir yang uapnya masih mengepul.

“Kak.”

_“Byungchan.”_

Keduanya mengatakan hal tersebut hampir bersamaan, membuat suasana menjadi cukup canggung karena keduanya sama-sama tidak mengantisipasi akan adanya pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk satu sama lain.

“Aku duluan ya, Kak?”

Seungwoo menganggukkan kepala, tanda menyetujui. Kali ini ia berjanji tidak akan terburu-buru, membiarkan Byungchan mengatakan semuanya—meskipun ia masih sedikit _takut_ jika yang Byungchan katakan nantinya bukanlah hal yang ingin dirinya dengar.

Byungchan yang sedang menatapnya langsung menunjukkan senyum, meski belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

“Pertama, aku mau minta maaf karena pergi tanpa kabar. Maaf, udah buat Kakak khawatir. Aku bener-bener nggak ada hubungan apapun sama Kak Rowoon— _Kak Seungwoo, percaya?”_

Seungwoo tidak menyangka bahwa _maaf_ lah yang justru Byungchan ucap pertama kali. Bukan permintaan maaf yang Seungwoo harapkan keluar dari bibir yang lebih muda—karena tidak seharusnya Byungchan yang meminta maaf darinya, yang Seungwoo inginkan adalah _dimaafkan_ atas kesalahannya.

“Byungchan, Kakak percaya kamu. Harusnya bukan kamu yang minta maaf, tapi Kakak. Maaf, nggak seharusnya Kakak bilang hal buruk tanpa ada dasar. Soal yang terjadi malem itu, Kakak nggak bermaksud—”

Byungchan yang sejak tadi menatapnya tiba-tiba memutuskan kontak mata, lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan resah.

_“Jangan minta maaf._ Untuk yang terjadi di malem itu, tolong jangan minta maaf. _Please—don't say it was just a mistake—”_

Seungwoo membawa jemari Byungchan pada genggaman erat. Terus digenggamnya jemari itu sampai yang lebih muda menjadi jauh lebih tenang.

“Byungchan, Kakak bersumpah itu bukan _kesalahan_. Justru beberapa hari ini Kakak nggak bisa berhenti berpikir, apa kamu bener-bener mau, apa kamu cuma _terpaksa_? Bahkan Kakak rela kalau kamu mau tampar Kakak sekarang, kalau itu bisa buat kamu lebih baik.”

Sudut bibir Byungchan yang tiba-tiba melengkung seketika membuat Seungwoo merasa lega.

“Kak Seungwoo, ikut aku.”  
  
Seungwoo hanya mengikuti langkah di depannya, berusaha mengikuti saja kemana Byungchan membawanya. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Byungchan langsung membukanya dengan kunci yang ternyata diletakkan di dalam vas bunga. _Ruang kerja Byungchan_ , satu-satunya ruangan di rumah ini yang tidak pernah benar-benar ia masuki.

Keduanya duduk di sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan dengan jarak yang kelihatan canggung. Manik Seungwoo terus merekam semua yang ia lihat di dalam ruangan yang kelihatan tidak terlalu rapi. Baru berhenti ketika dilihatnya sudut bibir Byungchan membentuk senyum.

“Setelah diliat-liat, aku kelihatan bahagia banget hari itu.”

Seungwoo tentu mengerti apa yang sedang Byungchan katakan, karena laki-laki itu masih memandangi potret pernikahan mereka yang dipajang di dinding ruangan, tepat di depan mereka berdua duduk. Memori Seungwoo tiba-tiba berkelana ke hari yang dimaksud.

_Tidak ada perasaan istimewa apapun yang Seungwoo rasakan._

Hari itu tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari biasa, dimana yang ada adalah kamera yang terus-terusan merekam, juga orang-orang di sekitar yang menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Seungwoo sebelumnya tidak pernah berpikir, kalau Byungchan merekam momen tersebut sebagai memori yang membahagiakan.

“Aku nggak inget sejak kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta sama Kakak.”

Byungchan mengatakannya seolah tanpa beban, tanpa manik yang menatapnya sedikit pun.

“Maaf.”

“Kenapa minta maaf? Perasaan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipaksa. Aku nggak bisa maksa kakak untuk balas perasaanku.”

“Byungchan.”

“Jangan khawatir, aku nggak pernah ngerasa keberatan.”

Seungwoo menjauhkan lagi jemarinya yang hampir bersentuhan dengan bahu yang lebih muda. Byungchan menatapnya dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi bibir, tetapi tidak bisa menutupi kesedihan yang tergambar jelas lewat sorot mata yang memandangnya.

“Menurut Kakak, berapa lama waktu yang orang-orang perlu untuk saling jatuh cinta? _Tiga—tujuh hari_?”

“Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba tanya hal ini?”

Seungwoo masih menatap Byungchan dengan bingung. Di depannya, Byungchan malah terlihat sedang mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, dengan kedua telapak tangan yang digenggam kuat.

_“Aku nggak mau lagi hidup menyedihkan.”_ Byungchan akhirnya memberanikan diri menatapnya. “Aku tau pernikahan kita dasarnya hubungan _saling menguntungkan_ , dan aku nggak mau kata 'saling' itu hilang cuma karena Kakak tau perasaanku. Gimanapun, berpisah itu lebih rumit, karena yang bakal kena dampak bukan cuma kita. Jadi aku mau buat Kakak jatuh cinta— _aku boleh minta waktu tujuh hari?_ Setelahnya, keputusan ada di tangan Kakak. Meskipun nanti berakhir nggak seperti yang aku mau, seenggaknya aku udah mencoba.”

Seandainya Seungwoo jatuh cinta _jauh_ lebih cepat, mungkin ini yang akan ia rasakan ketika mereka berada di altar. _Rasanya seperti Byungchan baru saja mengikat janji dengannya._ Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan lagi senyum bahagianya.

_“Tujuh hari?”_

Bisa Seungwoo lihat kalau wajah Byungchan kembali dilanda gugup ketika ia mengatakannya. Jadi, telapak tangan Byungchan yang mengepal kuat, ia bawa ke dalam genggaman. Byungchan kini menatapnya penuh tanya.

“Kenapa cuma tujuh hari, kalau kita pernah janji untuk mencintai _sepanjang hidup_. Byungchan—Kakak harus apa, biar kamu yakin kalau kamu udah nggak jatuh cinta sendirian lagi?”

*

Byungchan masih tidak percaya kalau hari dimana ia tidak perlu sembunyi lagi ketika menatap wajah terlelap Seungwoo di pagi hari akan datang secepat ini. _Meskipun ini sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang cepat._ Padahal, beberapa hari ini Byungchan merasa waktunya bersama Seungwoo sudah berada di ambang batas.

Tanpa rasa gugup, Byungchan mengecup bibir Seungwoo yang jaraknya mungkin hanya sepuluh senti. Lengan Seungwoo yang sejak menjelang pagi tidak lepas dari pinggangnya tiba-tiba menjadi semakin erat, tanda laki-laki itu sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Seungwoo mengerjapkan maniknya, membuat manik tersebut bertemu pandang dengan miliknya. Byungchan terkejut, karena tahu-tahu saja wajahnya sudah berada ditangkupan, diikuti dengan bibirnya jadi sasaran kecup yang lebih tua. Byungchan hanya menikmati yang Seungwoo lakukan, lalu sesekali bibirnya akan membalas dengan gerakan lambat.

_“Kapan hubungan terakhir Kakak?”_

Byungchan menunggu, tetapi tidak juga ada jawaban, bahkan sampai lima menit setelahnya.

“Kak Seungwoo.”

Ternyata Seungwoo kembali terlelap—membuat Byungchan menghela nafas panjang. Karena kalau tidak sekarang, entah kapan ia bisa mengatakannya lagi. Rupanya, Seungwoo kembali mengerjapkan kedua maniknya, sambil terus memijat pelipis—memaksa untuk tetap terjaga. “Sori, kamu barusan bilang apa?”

“Hubungan terakhir Kak Seungwoo, kapan?” Byungchan menjawab dengan amat pelan, nyalinya sedikit menciut karena Seungwoo kini sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

“ _Hm_ —Udah lama banget. Aku nggak inget kapan. Terakhir dapet kabar, mantanku udah punya anak.”

Sepertinya Seungwoo salah mengira yang ia maksud. Padahal yang Byungchan maksud termasuk hubungan _lainnya_.

“Terus, itu bau parfum siapa? Waktu itu—Kakak habis minum-minum. Apa Kakak sering _tidur_ sama orang asing?”

Ada rentang waktu cukup lama, sampai Seungwoo kembali menatapnya sambil menahan tawa.

“Seungsik.”

“Kakak—jadi sama Kak Seungsik?” Tanya Byungchan dengan hati-hati.

“Aku nggak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Seungsik, Byungchan. Tapi iya, itu bau parfumnya Seungsik. Pasti anak itu yang jadi sasaran waktu aku udah _nggak sadar_. Pantes dia ngeluh kalau aku nempel ke dia kayak benalu.”

“Jadi, Kakak sama sekali nggak berhubungan yang _kayak gitu_ sama siapapun?”

“Jawabannya nggak, Byungchan. _Aku nggak suka orang asing._ ” Sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan dari manik yang terus memandanginya. “Kayaknya abis ini kita harus banyak habisin waktu berdua.”

Byungchan membalasnya dengan anggukan, tanda setuju. Kini, tidak ada yang perlu Byungchan takutkan sama sekali. Seperti yang Seungwoo katakan, mereka harus banyak-banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kini ia sadar, kalau komunikasi memang sepenting itu di dalam sebuah hubungan. Tidak masalah mereka memulainya terlambat, selama mereka melakukannya bersama.  
  


_“Aku boleh minta Kakak genggam tanganku?”_

Byungchan tidak akan ragu lagi mengatakannya, karena tanpa diminta pun Seungwoo akan terus melakukannya.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
